the past that came from death
by Addie28
Summary: what if harrys pairents survived voldmorts attack.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own harry potter

the deities immortals powers and so on gathered to see their most powerful peir do something to change the course of history death was about to tack a champion.

_Not that they were present when harry potter died more when he met death all who wanted watched it through well something that would drive a mortal mind sane to not only see but be described

* * *

harry james potter was not having a good life abused as a kid his friends all dead his soul mate dead even his familiar hedging dead there was nothing left for him in life he just let go. but of course nothing was normal instead of seeing his grim reaper he just went straight to death. "hi i'm guessing your death since the hollows just dropped into my lap." said a slightly miffed 17 year old harry. "well you guessed right normally takes people a few tries" said the vucprtulsy hot girl who was well death!"lets cut to it your now my champion you will have the elder wand and the prosecution stone available to summon and your dad in the dimension will give you the clock any questions "what do you mean-" "grate no questions off you go"

* * *

now harry's a little busy being a baby who in this dimension just saved his parents lets go back a few minutes. "LILLY GET OUT OF HERE" James potter yelled as he cast spells at voldemort "Filthy mudblood lover feel pain" voldemort said laimy"critico maxima" james fell in paine uncorbal by spamming well the "lord" step over him he burst into the nursery and parisi led lily potter "my minion snape has been good , maybe you'll be his reward" he said as he continues to harry

* * *

now we all know what happened so ill spare the how the boy-who-lived became the boy-who-lived we all know only this time his parents lived well see how things change next time. well by. ps. tell me how you liked it

the deities immortals powers and so on gathered to see their most powerful peir do something to change the course of history death was about to tack a champion.

_Not that they were present when harry potter died more when he met death all who wanted watched it through well something that would drive a mortal mind sane to not only see but be described

* * *

harry james potter was not having a good life abused as a kid his friends all dead his soul mate dead even his familiar hedging dead there was nothing left for him in life he just let go. but of course nothing was normal instead of seeing his grim reaper he just went straight to death. "hi i'm guessing your death since the hollows just dropped into my lap." said a slightly miffed 17 year old harry. "well you guessed right normally takes people a few tries" said the vucprtulsy hot girl who was well death!"lets cut to it your now my champion you will have the elder wand and the prosecution stone available to summon and your dad in the dimension will give you the clock any questions "what do you mean-" "grate no questions off you go"

* * *

now harry's a little busy being a baby who in this dimension just saved his parents lets go back a few minutes. "LILLY GET OUT OF HERE" James potter yelled as he cast spells at voldemort "Filthy mudblood lover feel pain" voldemort said laimy"critico maxima" james fell in paine uncorbal by spamming well the "lord" step over him he burst into the nursery and parisi led lily potter "my minion snape has been good , maybe you'll be his reward" he said as he continues to harry

* * *

now we all know what happened so ill spare the how the boy-who-lived became the boy-who-lived we all know only this time his parents lived well see how things change next time. well by. ps. tell me how you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

harry potter was only 1 year and 7 months old which is why his parents were a little reluctant to let the batlisc bite him. you see james being a parsal mouth as he was a descent from the prevles gryffindors and slytherins he had certain gifts with voldemort having a lot more followers in this diminson and a extra horcrux he had been re summed already. They had, for the past few months after moving in to potter manor and putting a fidelius charm over it to which they were the keepers they had worked on summing a powerful thing to protect their son well they went and fought snake face the bactalisck said to bond to harry he had to bite him he said it would not cause lasting injury and as an added bonus the only other posion that could kill him wuould be another batilisktis venom they finally agreed harry was calm having the mind of a 17 year old he could understand what they were saying he didn't even cry, witch considering it was the paine of the venom multiplied by 18 is a big deal in that time the batlisc now called herpo by harry had created a psychic link with the baby and something happened harrys hair became sleacker his skin tougher and more magic resist but his eyes were the most noticeable "go and defeat the one the boy calls sssnake face" said herpo to say the adults were socked this meant harry, as a baby was understanding and interpreting what they said. "i'll stay and make sure dumbledork doesn't try to breach the fidelis, agin" series said they nodded and left leaving harry there then he did something strange he stood up walked over th series and then said" hi padfoot" after which he fainted "well thats just great luckily i know some wandless magic now we just need some sleeping potions to keep him under come on herpo" thought harry. It was quite annoying for harry to have to go around getting step stools and chairs do to his height or lack of it. After he finally brewed he potions he made a decision that would make hermione proud. harry decided to read the potter library he found old spells and riuchuils that he could do death told him about being able to summon the elder wand and he did so (death increase the power on this one 10 fold so the one that was already here was not the exact same) he used it to practice new spells and do rituals he used legency and omcunly to be able to interpret the info in the books faster. now he was smarter than the average unspeakable death also told Harry that the wand he was now destined for could leach the power of the elder wand he had which was really good considering it would help with his duel with voldemort in fourth year.

* * *

**well thats a bit more backround info im shotting for 500 words a chapter let me know how im doing by.**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the grangers

Hey guys I know i've not updated in a while (if you have not guessed i'm not good at doing so) but … well I have no excuse well here's chapter{?}

A few droughts of the living death potions and a couple days later harry knew just about ervaring there was to know about potter manors secret passages. In fact the reason that he had to use the impetris curse on his "dogfather"/uncle paddy was because he was in his favorite secret room he heard his parents calling for they could not believe Serious fell asleep well he was supposed to be watching him. harry hurried through the passing out of the room he hurried to seris and wandlessley cast expertise on the portioned man well altering his memories so he thought he was taking care of a baby and he had Serious wake up and take him to his parents then had him take over. "I am so sorry he was in the potions room the little rascal I didn't mean to fall asleep but little ones can be so tiring I mean i know how you get tired with James"Sirius said to Lily. both, now blushing took harry from series and said "Voldemort had fell off a cliff in a fight with someone we don't know who yet". harry then had a funny idea and said "Avada Kendriya" His parents looked at him shocked and his mum dropped him by accident but he use a feather ing spell to protect himself. "I read that in uncle paddys books what's it mean by unforgivable curses?"Harry asked. "well it means that they are bad and you can't do them when we get you a wand never NEVER try it ok?" Lilly said. "Ok mum but can i read more of those books so i can stop the bad wizards from hurting us?" harry asked lily paused should she do this would it hurt for her child learning about the dark arts as well as the gray she decided that as long as he did not hurt him self or others he wuould be fine "well ok honey but be carful if you want to see it tho ask your dad or I" "hhmin" "or Serious" she added ok mum im going to the libary now" said harry witch stunnned them all the same thing going throu their heads was he can read "harry how do you know how to read"James asked "I don't know I just know that bad man gave me knolige" harry said pointing to his scar and walked off.

Time skip 5 years (harry's physically 6 mentally 248)

"Harry come on we're going to the muggle dentist i don't want you getting mobbed in diagon alley again" called lilly "coming mum" harry said they were taking the knight bus when they arrived harry stumbled back in surprise the name above the door said granger dentistry. he was going to meet heroine here if it was the last thing he did…. of course he wasn't expecting to meet hermione in the waiting room. He had a complicated plan involving impetrise and compulsion charms/curses in staid it was handed to him on a silver platter(considering he had been served food on gold plates he decided silver ones were better for that saying). of course talking to hermione was the harder part after all. When he was a aura he decided,just for laughs to look through the book of soul mates which was located in the department of mysteries what he saw shocked him it was him and He Morine. So he was naturally as hopeless with her till he reminded himself that this was the same Hermione he knew before ,and started talking to her luckily he had read the book before so they had something to talk about she seemed ecstatic to meet another person her age with her interest in books when they heard the call of "Harry Potter" she was so sad that she made the lights flicker and burn out but harry's parents quigley repaired them with out the others noticing. They were currently thinking about the young Muggle-Born in front of them.

Time skip after harry's parents tell dan and emma about hermione being a witch because I don't know what to write there

"What" dan and emma(hemerines pirents) exclmain ed in perfect unison "Your doughter is a muggule-born witch ,like me, she can do magic like this" Lilly said trans figuring a magainz into a snow glob then brock it then reperoed it. Dan and Emma looked at eatch other and said"ok we belelve you but what do we do can she be trained to contrle it like you this way I dont have to woory about her bring the house down when she gets sad." "Well when shes elelven shell get a letter or a teacher will come from a magic scholl It's than that you wuould of lerned of her being a witch but if you wuould like me and James can help train her right along harry of course we will be sending him to primary scholl soon so well need them to stay over at eatch others places ervery now and than maby you could move in to our mannor so she can lern full time when shes not in school because by the look of thpes to hermoine will nerver give up school and harry wont give up hermonie. "How right you are mum,how right you are.".

Yay over 920 words who that was a lot of work sorry about this but im done for this chapter well by.


	4. Chapter 4 wands

Hey guys(and girls) Here's the next chapter of the story. What , what are you giving me that look for what did you expect me to write the name of the story

there for you? well if you want to know the name of it scroll up. Any way my rambling aside on with the story

(time skip(with how much time i skip i might as well be doctor who) 2 years latter)

(harry's 8 hermoine is 8/9 I don't know her birthday so were going with 8)

"Harry come down here we're going to diagon alley to get you and hermione you're interacting tests .""and pets"harry asked giddily "Yes pets" Lilly said "Yes" said harry and hermione at the same .time. Dan and James chuckled "This is going to be interesting isn't it" dan asked james "You have know idea" james said.

gringotts warp platform (heavily armed) diagon alley gringotts

"Lilly" "ragnoick" lilly shouted to the goblin cheif "long time no see" She said squatting down to give the goblin chief/potter/prevel account manger a hug. "james ,emma ,dan Younglings? are they here for their intercity tests?" ragnok asked lily she nodded. "Thats fantastic now we get to see if your son is worthy of inheriting your goblin friend stasit" rangnick said."now lets move to the hall of families and powers.

(halls)

"Now Harry I need you to cut your palm over the bowl it will mix with the potion and the powers you have, along with the families you are descended from or are magical her to. Harry cut his palm it healing after the blood was taken they waited a few minutes and then the names potter ,prevel,goblin friend(his mom cheating at that) gryffindor,and with no surprises yet of course something unexpected had to happen so the names hufflepuff slytherin ravenclaw azkaban and black lit up. they then looked over to the power arare and it had magic,wandless magic mage sight impertis imituty natral legemis, wand maker ,parseltongue and elf/goblin magic learnable they of course gaped tho the only ones harry had not expected were ravenclaw hufflepuff and azkaban (he was slytherin magical heir due to his defeat of voldemort because voldemort initiated an honor duel with baby harry in an attempt to get the potter title not knowing of the other ones). "Well" ragnok said with a vicious grin"we best get started teaching harry his newly learnable magics" hermione went through the same thing and found that she was descendit of house evergreen and had the same magic abilities as harry except parseltongue so they signed her up for goblin training to.

(timeskip(look there's the tardis) 5 hours)

Hermione and harry ,after being given a indertucity course to goblin magick and langwitch (Which harry knew surprising ragnok) left the front of gringotts with half of the money in harry's vault (which replenishes to 100000 g from the potter vault ever year) they were to do whatever they wanted till 8 and meet harry's parents at the leaky cauldron. "Ok hermione first stop Heritages pet emporium". once they entered harry felt like an eeg was calling to him just like when he saw her eos egg In fact "master that issss your next familiar it is almost time to assemble your wand i've already prepared one of my heart strings for it this next pet will have the correct feather." "Herpo will giveing me one of your heart strings hurt you?""I can give at least two without any damage". "Well ok" harry followed the feeling well hermione followed hers he came to a stop by a cusson stoned by unbreakable glass and a bunch of wards on that cushion was a egg flashing through a posion green a icy blue and a fiery red he was about to touch the glass when a clerk came out of nowhere and yelled at him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING THATS A MULTI BREED PHOENIX EGG COSTS 20000g!" "Ok ill have 30000g left over i'll take it". The clerk sputtered but accepted the money and harry got the egg and he met up with hermione who had bought a star panther a little black panther with its irises in the shape of a beautifully colored star. "Thats a fantastic pet hermione" Harry said paying the shop keeper and moving on "well go get some custom wands made but first I need you to reach out your magic to hedwig and see witch feather will work for your wand". Hermione ,confused, did so and completely on instinct plucked one of Hedwig's feathers Harry just nodded his head and used a spell he had developed to create a portal straight into gringotts and came back with 1000 g and a bag of little diamonds."Come on Hermione let's get our wands made". Hermione looked at Harry shocked "What our parents said whatever we want and I want to make a wand or at least get one". With that harry started off for ollivanders hermione following " I've just had my interhantinc test and would like to try to make a wand"ollivander ,shocked,nodded harry had hedwig bring him some dead wood (from a tree that grows where a unicorn dies) and he went to work about fusing his cores together. The multi colored feather now had a green stem(not sure what that thing between the two halves of a feather is please let me know for now it's just a stem) and he fused it to the wood which he then put a basilisk skin handle on it (from herpes shedded skin) and held it, it then sent a combination of partial words(which meant nothing mind you just jibberish) and phinx song through the room mr ollivander just nodded amazed by how quickly the boy made the wand so amazed he forgot to cast the trace on it then harry started on hermione's he used vine wood he shaped it and put the diamonds in it adding the feather with a black stem (hermione has a panther) and then gave her the wand the same thing happened except instead of parsle gibberish a panthers roar was heard."Well I am truly amazed by your display of skill but-"mr ollivander i'll need the 11 ½ inch holly w/phoenix feather and a 12 ¾ inch rosewood with vela hair for the lovely lady here" Harry said cutting ollivander off mr.o nodded and got the wands Harry gave him 20g and the leftover diamonds bidding him a good day and leaving.

wow 1113 words thats a big one well seeya well metforcily seeya not literally see ya if i did that'd be weird.


	5. shopping

**Well here's chapter 5 not much else to say and i know everyone's gonna skip this any way**

"Where to now Harry"? Hermione questioned "now to knockturn alley for some wand holsters Hedwig flame us there" Harry said grabbing Hermione well holding his arm out for Hedwig. As soon as they got there harry pulled hermione to a wand shop gogons and grts or something like that and got 4 wand holsters 60 gallons each (fyi a gallon = like 350$ or something otherwise the weasleys wouldn't of been able to afford school supplies each year( remember like 1 gallon a year for 7 kids I mean come on unless that's worth a lot it's improbable on that note how do muggle-borns afford to shop!) (on the weasleys bash or no bash and if bash only Ron or all or Ron and Ginny). Two of them turned their wands invisible so they hid their Harry Made ones inc (in case of emergency) like, if they went to azkaban they could break out because no one knows about them. They also got two wand care kits as Harry said "I'm not letting the wands i made fall to impairment because of improper care". Plus they didn't have the trace because harry made them so they could use magic outside of school "Hedwig Flourcents ice cream parlor" Harry said grabbing Hermione well holding his arm out for hedwig.

"Well now that thats done lets get some ice cream and then I have one more thing to take care of, well two things i suppose ,now lets go in, I absolutely adore the blue raspberry flavor I'm assuming you'll like cherry flavored" Harry asked the last part more of a question more than a statement. Hermione nodded they walked up to the counter "Two swirls on blue raspberry and cherry the other cherry and caramel" Harry said remembering Hermione's favorite combination he put 8 knuts on the counter and taking the cones handing one to Hermione. "You didn't have to pay you know" Hermione said in indignation "But I wanted to" Harry said with a smirk in his voice. Hermione huffed in annoyance but contained no the less. "So what are these two things we have to do ?"Hermione questioned. "First to gringotts for some more money because this next thing is quite costly".

"pray tell what the second thing is" "soon my beautiful bookworm " Harry said Hermione blushed Harry who was turned around didn't notice. "Why dont you just fade in" She asked "I don't want to cause panic their wards don't stop fading but they still alert them luckily i faded out side of my trust vault and not in it or the bank would be on lockdown" "oh" was all hermione could say. as they entered the bank they were immediately taken by a golben to Ragnok "Harry there was an incident earlier our wards detected an unknown person teleport just outside of your trust vault" "Oh that was me" "what!?" "don't worry I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic to never use this mode of transit to steal from your bank" This seemed to satisfy rangnick "ok but please never do it again it caused quite a scare "of course Ragnok". They were then escorted to the tracks and harry asked to head to the Gryffindor vault when they got down harry then spoke I Harry James Potter heir of griffen door hereby add Hermione Jean Granger to my vult here is a blood sample from myself and her" Harry gestured for hermione to come closer he held his hand to the lock and felt a prick he then gestured to hermione to do the same she did so "yelp" "what's wrong" Harry asked "Nothing it just surprised me" Harry nodded the vault then opened and harry entered. "So why are we here instead of your trust vault" Hermione asked " two reasons one i'm retrieving some of the protective jewelry from within this vault seeing as they have older magic and as such are harder to combat" he said. "How are going to know witch pisces are protective" hermione asked "Simple mage sight remember" Harry stated as he activated said sight. Harry then picked up 3 rings 2 necklaces and 1 bracelet "here harry said handing Hermione the most protective ring silver and gold braided together with a staurolite stone which represented protection healing and luck he then gave her a bracelet studded with pink diamonds and had vine like displays nou unlike her wand finally he gave her the necklace it had a black purl and a simple butterfly design "Harry I can't accept this it must be so exspen-" Hermione started "Look around i'm not exactly in need of more money" Harry stated.

"besides the the wizarding worlds not exactly all hunkey dorey especially when you're a muggle born this will help calm me to know you have some extent of protection at all times" "*sigh* If it makes you happy Harry" Hermione said having learnt by now that argueing with Harry when it came to her safety is useless. "Now _Accio Sword Of Gryffindor "_Harry said as the golden gem studded handle flew into his hand. Harry was surprised to see a scabbard of the materials fly into his hand as well "_Well i guess the hat just summoned the sword not the scabbard, now that I think about it why didn't the other founders keep their items in their vaults" Harry thought. _" Well lets get the gold and get going" "Harry" "yes ragnok" "For 1 gallon you can get a moleskin pouch" Harry thought for a second scooped up 2 golden coins and said "two please" (for those who think Ragnok should've said mr potter Harres a friend of the golden nation do friends call each other mr. blank). "Here Hermione" Harry said handing her the pouch "Take whatever you want except the books I'm not sure which is the gilmore is and you will die if you touch it" Hermione pouted and said "but harry" "no buts hermione ill get my dad to take me back here and well find the gilmore and bring you back a few books ok" harry asked "FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "Great".

They loaded the bags up with mostly galleons and sickles maybe like 3 knuts watch both of them had about 4000 gallons each a Firebolt cost about 500 "ok next stop nimbus brooms" Harry said to hermione as they got into the cart. They came out and made their way to the broom shop "Hello I would like five Firebolts please as a Potter I would like my 85% discount so that would come out to 95 gallons" Harry said to the clerk taking out 100 gallons and putting them on the counter "Keep the change" the socked clerk just nodded and put the brooms on the counter Harry strung them careful not to let his wand be seen and put them in the pouch. Harry and Hermione left the shop and started down the street toward the leaky cauldron. "So Hermione wanna get some books?" Harry questioned Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed harry's hand and pulled him into flours and bots she went around grabbing about 127 books paying for them and putting a shrink charm on them all sticking them in her pouch she ment with harry, about 1000 gallons lighter (She got a lot of textbooks as well as entertaining ones Textbooks are really expensive like really expensive). "I take it your pouch is almost full" Harry asked "would you expect anything less" Hermione laughed harry chuckled "Its about 7:50 we should get going" harry said looking at a watch (Its gear powered with a self winding enchantment that's why it works) Hermione nodded and they started off toward the leaky cauldron.

**1309 words i'm getting better at length well see ya .**


	6. Feather dusters

Mr(or miss) Mishi Goiku I am sorry that you find this story so unentertaining and think that these kids at 8/9 should be shown with a 12/20 year old vocabulary even if hermione is an avid reader they are kids and shal be written as such their vocabulary will progress with time I know Harry is mentally older but he has to pretend to be a kin not very hard considering he was never very avid in his studying therefore he would not really have encorpated such words into his vocabulary if you dont like it don't read it your comment was not constructive criticism and as such will be disregarded the only reason i'm mentioning you is because you complimented my creativity thanks for that so now on with the story

"Hedwig Can you just go hunt till I call you" Harry asked, a little bothered by the attention he was getting with her here she nodded and flamed away "Why'd you do that" Hermione asked. "Because I can shock mum, dad and series when she flames in" "That is evil" "I know" They laughed "so Herpo how do you like Hedwig jellish your not my only familiar" "No I admire her quite a beautiful specimen of a phoenix she is" "Herpo do you have a crush" "Of course not" I know cross species is not a problem with magical creatures" Herpo just huffed and went silent (If you guys are wondering why Herpo is out in the open basilisks ,when familiars, can become a tattoo on their masters back/arm/etc it is like that for all magical creatures). "What'd you say?" Hermione asked "Accused him of cruising on Hedwig" "Harry their different species" "magic Hermione, magical creators don't have that problem" Hermione sputtered but did not dispute the fact knowing that's how new dragons and the dutch were made. When they got to the leaky cauldron they meant up with Harry's parents "How was your day Harry, Hermione?" Lily questioned "Great Harry got me ice cream and some productivity jewelry and a broom and a wand" Hermione said excitedly and very quickly. Harry wanting to get a word in well his parents were still shocked he started talking "I also got uncal Series a broom you to dad and of course one for myself I've also gotten a phoenix her name is Hedwig" . Said phoenix flamed then said parents then froze with shock "I also got myself a wand." "Umm where did you get the money you must've cleaned out your trust vault for the year" James sputtered "I just took half of my trust vault for the year and used the Gryffindor for the rest ,I also got the protective jewelry from there" Harry said. "Well at least you only took half" Lilly said "Dad I have a gift for you It's a firebolt it will come out in about 5 years I used the potter shares in nimbus to get a discount I also got one for Sirius and me and Hermione Now that were done with that lets go home Hedwig" Harry called grabbing his mom and Hermione well she grabbed his dad they disappeared in a flash.

Time skip 1 1/2 year

"I've done it" Harry yelled bursting out of one of the many rooms in Potter Manor "Done what honey" Lily asked well cooking lunch "I've finished my broom" Harry said gesturing to the feather duster looking thing a brief intro to the lightning bolt (What harry will name his broom) it is a broom shaped stick of whomping willow wood Which he refused to say where he got it from (cough a potter house elf helps him take it from the school cough) the back had a collection of phoenix feathers the entire thing had verais runs and numbers running along the inside and 20 derbuilty runs on each individual feather and hundreds on the handle along with a rune to turn off the speed buffers and many of the standard safety enchantments that a professional flyer could do without he could allys turn them off but when he did that he was only twice the speed of a fire bolt and not seven times of course he had it on it the moment not wanting his mum to destroy it for being too unsafe at the words that his broom was finished reached the tired ears of Sirius , James and Remus they jumped up not tired anymore and grabbed harry put him on prongs back (in deer form) and shifted themselves and were in the yard quicker than Lilly could yell at them for transforming in the house "Come on harry try it out Harry mounted the broom and took off just as Hermione and Lily came out "JAMES POTTER I told you to get me when Harry finished his broom so I could check over the charm work You know i can't get around quickly at the moment" Lilly yelled well gesturing at her bulging belly which james was responsible for "If it wasn't for Hermoi- " Lilly stopped short seeing her son whipping around at roughly 126 mph around the Potter Quidditch pitch. Harry ,seeing his mum, flew down to her and Hermione"Did you see that ha ha I was right feathers beat twigs Remus owes me 5 sickles ( harry potter money is so messed up I dont even know how to value it cause remember the weasleys have 5 kids going to hogwarts at once and 1 gallon and assorted sickles /knuts for all of them plus food and tuition fee books clothes mortgage taxes (do wizards pay taxes?) but their only worth like 20 pounds really? I mean really?! its so messed up) "Harry you did not "do" it that broom is so unsafe" "Nonsense Hermione that's the slow version when I activate this rune it deactivates the slowing enchantments that's when it gets fun" "Harry show us that" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time "Harry I don't think th-" but Lily didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Harry took out his wand after flying through the air at breakneck speeds and paused to pull out his wand when an idea struck him cast sticking charms and write runes on his and hermione's holsters to keep their wands to be getting grabbed or summoned. He then held his wand out behind him willing it to shoot out blue smoke, he then proceeded to fly around and spell out the words "See Its Fine" in the sky flying down behind his mum and Hermione putting his arms around both their necks saying "see the sky agrees with me" they both jumped not knowing he had gone behind them

A month latter (8 months to hogwarts fyi)

"Hmm what am I going to do about this scar the goblins know about removing soul pieces from items but not about humans" "I may be able to help with that Harry Hedwig told him "How" He asked "There is a ritual that could use the soul piece to help us both quite well."


	7. Chapter 7 death messed up

**chapter 7 **

"_What do you mean Hedwig" Harry asked slipping into their mental link so no one else heard "how do you know about rutilus I know for sure you didn't read them out of MY school books". Its a ritual that is placed in phoenixes mindes by magic magic trusts you with alot of rituals due to the way we can survive we're immortal we can travel through wards all except 3, 2 only phoenixes know of and hogwarts tho thats only when they are activated they are down at the moment the only reason they exist is because back in the founders days phoenixes were more common and bonded more they didn't want kids running off eventually they were disabled when there were no kids with phoenixes in hogwarts and never were taken back up." Interesting but how could this ritual help us both' Harry asked "Simple it's to turn me into a pure phenix a pure phoenix can do all the things I can do and more the rule requires a soul piece willingly given and the sacrifice of something truly evil case and point your hocorax" Hedwig explained._

"_How is the hocrox willingly given voldemort made it by accident"? "He was intending to make one with your death and magic is all about intent plus his soul was toren from killing your parents and when his body was destroyed by your mother's protexion again the intent to sacrifice herself was enough for the ritual his soul piece which is about 0.74% of his soul because 100 to 50 to 12.5 to 6.3 to 3.51 to 1.24 to 0.74 a bit of it went into you once it was free. I only need 0.0001 of a soul for a transformation but with the extra .73 It will empower me past a normal pure phoenix" Pure phenix" harry questioned. This ritual will make me the rarest and most powerful type of phoenix which can use the powers of erver breed of phoenix ice, fire, shadow, lighting, earth, air and others plus white phoenix's special powers" "Umm so you are sacrificing the horcrux and need a bit of my soul" "yes" "Ok but I want to implode the horcrux first take voldemort's knowledge With pettegrew not been chased after by series in this dimension he may of not been scared of being found out too soon by the public so he revived voldemort with a spare horcrux he only had in this dimension but i'd like to know for sure , plus he may have more I don't know it's confusing but you set up the ritual and ill break through voldemort's oclumymancly." _Hedwig set to work drawing runes in pheonix fire well I retired in to my mind I went into the town I called my mind palace the decoy of course the real one was on pluto under a giant invisibility cloak and pressed hidden ruins on the clock tower which unlocked a box in the bakery which held a botts bean snack flavored which you have to eat in a specific place he entered the girls bathroom in the park and ate it hissing a phrase no one would erver guess and entered the chamber he kept the opening to voldemort's mind in he approached the head of salzer and enter the black lighting bolt making quick work of voldemort's deficiencies and collecting all of his memories before removing his memory of me being in his mind I left pressed a reset run on my hand and came out of my trance knowing voldemort only had his other horcruxes left nagigi was one now tho a bit different but nothing to worry about I was alaso a master in the darck arts to or at least had the knolig to do so. I left my mind and found hedwig ready to do the ritual and we comanici she was trilling in phoenix song as the runes fire turned slowly to white glowing brighter and brighter till a massive flash and harry blacked out.

When Harry woke up he was in the room he meant death in the first time "Did I die again" Harry questioned "no" said the girl sitting across from him "it's just that there wasn't supposed to be another white phoenix for another 157 years plus you did the ritic heel wrong well Hedwig did." death stated "but why am I here Is Hedwig ok" Harry exclaimed sounding panicked "Relax Hedwig's fine you're here because of the ritual you see I messed up since that richual used your soul It tried to follow the rules from your home dimension but since it messed up hedwig's transformation messed up to another result of that Is that the dimension you were in collapsed so I brought you here dont worry herpo and hedwig are here In tattoo form look at your wrists" Harry did so and was both relieved and worried "Why are there navey glowing patches" Harry asked "Well so Hedwig didn't die I made her a lighting/fire/acid/earth/ice phoenix there was too much energy there so I had to do something with it" death stated a bit worried because of the look on Harrys face (why death cares so much about harry will be explained later on) "I almost killed my familiar and what about mum and dad oooh and Hermione what have I done" Harry cried out. "If you would wait for me to explain I have them right here plus the ones from your home dimension from when hermione died now take the 6 crystals and smash them in your hands together" "Theyre alive and you want me to kill them NOOO what do you mean" "First of all they're not alive technically if you smash them they will all combine with all the memories and personalities together and can be all at once or switch between them when you seek advice I recommend the all in one mode by the way" death said "oh ok" Harry took them in my hand and smashed them the dust went and they combined into a crystyle about as big as one of the gems on The Sword Of Gryffindor "aaa whats that" Harry yelled dropping the crystyles your new jarvis "my new what" "never mind watch the movie iron man and look in to technomancy by by" Death said then sent Harry off "oh I fordot to tell him its 2012 in this world oh well he'll figure it out


End file.
